Locura transitoria
by An Cute
Summary: En el Hospital de Salud Mental Bram Stoker nada es lo que parece. Lexi y Stefan tratan el caso de Kai, un chico rodeado de misterio en lo que se refiere a su enfermedad. Allí desvelará miles de secretos y conocerán a personas que pueden cambiarles la vida.
1. Bram Stoker

LOCURA TRANSITORIA

Capítulo 1: Bram Stoker

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

Aquel lugar era realmente horrible. Un enorme edificio de color **gris**, sucio y cubierto de musgo y enredaderas, saludaba a los recien llegados sin un atisbo de luz en su interior. Los jardines, ya de por sí extensos, se parecían más un bosque: la hierba crecía sin control, enmarañada por la hiedra y otras plantas extrañas. Lo gracioso de aquello era que el manicomio era relativamente **moderno**, con grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar algún que otro rayo de sol, aunque estando al norte de Minesota, donde el clima era bastante lluvioso, se dudaba mucho que el astro rey acudiera con frecuencia. El camino que conducía al lúgubre caserón era una mezcla de gravilla y piedrecillas pequeñas, tenía un aspecto tan dejado y desagradable que incitaba a darse la vuelta.

Alexia Branson miró con desaprobación el que sería su lugar de trabajo durante los próximos dos años, poco después posó su mirada hacia el atractivo chico que cargaba con sus maletas.

-Lexi, este sitio es espeluznante -dijo el muchacho sin apartar sus ojos verdes del cartel que había en pared próxima a la verja-_ ''Hospital de Salud Mental Bram Stoker''_ -leyó en voz alta- encima se andan con ironías... Joder, parece sacado de una novela de los años cincuenta...

-Stefan -recriminó Lexi- deja de ser tan quejica -suspiró profundamente- este lugar es perfecto para que termines tu tesis. ¿No querías estudiar la parte del cerebro que CREA la realidad? Pues ahí tiene un montón de personas que pueden ayudarte.

El joven rostro del chico se tensó, solo tenía veintidós años y todavía se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, Lexi, en cambio, a parte de ser cuatro años mayor que él, ya era una reconocida psicóloga con nervios de acero. Ella había cedido a llevar al mejor alumno de medicina de la Universidad de Nashville a hacer unas ''pequeñas prácticas'' en su nuevo trabajo, además, ese chico siempre le había hecho gracia y creía que esta experiencia le serviría de mucho para su profesión. Un gran punto a su favor, según había dicho Stefan, era que su hermano mayor ejercía como abogado en la ciudad más cercana, así que podría ir allí de vez en cuando a despejarse de todo el nerviosismo que le iba a causar tratar a... los locos.

Lexi llamó por el telefonillo que estaba justo a la derecha de la placa con el nombre del hospital. Una voz de mujer, susurrante y abatida contestó al otro lado de la línea. La cámara les enfocó meticulosamente, tan bien que se podía ver los perfectos bucles rubios del cabello corto de Lexi y las ligeras motitas marrones que tenía Stefan en su iris verde.

-Somos la doctora Alexia Branson y el becario Stefan Salvatore -comunicó ella, poco después la verja se abrió para ellos.

Les abrió la puerta un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, bastante atractivo, pero de mirada seria. Hizo un ademán y los nuevos inquilinos pasaron dentro.

-Señor Saltzman -saludó Lexi con un inclinamiento de cabeza.

-Señorita Branson, señor Salvatore -respondió este- siganme por aquí, por favor.

Stefan miró a su alrededor mientras aquel hombre les guiaba por un laberinto de pasillos blancos sin una pizca de encanto.

-Mañana pueden tomarse el día libre, les aconsejo que lo utilicen para visitar nuestras instalaciones e ir Madtown, por si alguna vez precisan de algún servicio que no les podamos ofrecer. -El señor Saltzman se paró en seco y miró al muchacho- Tengo entendido que usted es hermano de Damon Salvatore, ¿correcto? -Stefan asintió- Si mañana decide ir a verle digale que se pase por aquí, necesitamos disponer de sus servicios.

El chico volvió a asentir y siguieron caminando.

-¿Cuando podré disponer de las fichas médicas de los pacientes? -inquirió Lexi- Me gustaría tener el material lo antes posible.

-No se preocupe, mañana tendrá los documentos en su despacho -respondió seguro de sí mismo.

El director se detuvo en la primera puerta gris de la zona residencial, sacó una llave del bolsillo derecho de su bata blanca y se la tendió al becario:

-Mandaré a alguna de las chicas para que le enseñen esto -después siguió caminando, sin despedirse si quiera ante la atónita mirada de Stefan. Lexi le miró con una disculpa divertida en los ojos y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su superior.

-Vaya criatura el pequeño Salvatore -dijo el hombre con un deje ronco- Lexi, pensé que tendrías mejor criterio a la hora de elegir becario... Seguro que no llega a la altura de mis chicos.

Alaric siempre había sido así, **serio**, fanfarrón, frío y sin apenas chispa, parecía mentira que se Lexi y él se conocieran desde hace años y fuesen **amigos**.

-Stefan será capaz de superar a tu mejor alumno... -farfulló Lexi- va de tipo duro, pero es muy inteligente, Ric, el chico promete. Y mucho. Sé de lo que hablo.

-Alumno no, alumna -corrigió con orgullo, después hizo un amago de sonrisa- Hace años que no nos vemos y ya estamos discutiendo sobre quien es el mejor. ¿Qué tal tu madre?

-Bien, o eso creo -respondió ella con una carcajada- en el caribe se vive muy bien, tengo entendido...

Los dos se pararon frente a una puerta exactamente igual que la de Stefan.

-Me alegra oir eso - volvió a su pose rígida- mañana hablaremos sobre nuestro... problema.

-¿Te refieres a Kai? -la rubia entrecerró los ojos- por él es la razón por la que estoy trabajando aquí, Alaric.

-Cierto -confirmó él- pero eso lo dejamos para mañana- le tendió un llave- ¿desayunamos en mi despacho... digamos que a las nueve?

-Perfecto- Lexi sonrió- Buenas noches, Ric.

-Descansa, Lexi.

La psicóloga entró en su cuarto y se llevó una sorpresa, al contrario que se había imaginado, la habitación era bastante acogedora, hecha de madera de roble y con las paredes pintadas de un suave color naranja. La cama se encontraba cerca de una pequeña ventana donde se veía la única parte decente del jardín, que era donde suponía que dejaban pasear a los enfermos que no suponían una gran amenaza. Al otro lado del cuarto había un escritorio, cerca del armario. Había flores en la mesilla de noche, unos preciosos crisantemos que daban personalidad a la estancia.

Después de que terminase de deshacer la maleta, Lexi se puso el pijama y miró el movil. Apenas había cobertura... no, directamente no había. Que triste. Se tomó un par de pastillas para sus migrañas y se acostó, esperando que mañana, en su primera toma de contacto con el hospital psiquiátrico, no fuese un fracaso, porque de lo que más se conocía de Alexia era sobre sus desastrosos inicios, pese que después era una de las mejores profesionales en su campo, tras adaptarse, claro está. Aunque realmente lo que Lexi temía era de equivocarse con Stefan, es decir, de que ese trabajo fuese demasiado duro o que no estuviese lo suficientemente preparado.

Pero eso ya lo iría viendo mañana.

* * *

El chico entrecerró los ojos, se había dejado la ventana abierta y aunque el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, no había conseguido despertarse. Se puso en pié y se paso una mano por el pelo castaño claro y bostezó, se puso unos vaqueros y abrió la puerta con el torso desnudo y con aire soñoliento.

-¿Si? -balbuceó Stefan mirando a aquella chica de voz contundente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y admiró a la guapa chica que tenía en frente, su pelo castaño, largo y ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba hasta el pecho (muy buen pecho) y enmarcaba con pulcritud el rostro ovalado y sus ojos almendrados, del color del chocolate, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, con los dientes muy blancos y vestía encima de una camiseta de tirantes azul bajo una bata de médico.

-Tierra llamando al nuevo-refunfuñó la chica- Te estábamos esperando, has tardado tanto que la mayoría se han ido ya a la ciudad. Me he tenido que quedar aquí sola.

Stefan sonrió, la verdad es que la chica parecía una modelo, no era exactamente su tipo, pero sabía apreciar las cosas bonitas.

-Me dijeron que era mi día libre, siento que tengas que cargar conmigo... -el chico utilizó su mejor sonrisa seductora- ¿Y te llamas...?

-Elena, Elena Gilbert -contestó ella- venga, vístete que tenemos cosas que hacer. Tengo que enseñarte esto y... mierda, tendríamos que ir antes a Madtonw -le miró de mala gana- por tu culpa voy a tener que cancelar una cita.

-¿Una cita con tu novio? -inquirió el chico, obviamente interesado.

-Más o menos -contestó sin prestarle mucha atención- Date prisa. Te espero fuera en veinte minutos.

Elena se marchó y dejó a Stefan más aturdido de lo que ya estaba ¿fuera? ¿dónde era eso?. Tras ducharse y ponerse algo decente, es decir, unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta vaquera, salió de la habitación y siguió el pasillo, largo e inmaculado. Le daba un poco de grima, pero continuó hasta que ya no supo donde se encontraba.

Había llegado un punto en el que la pared solo había puertas blancas y una abertura rectangular acristalada en cada una de ellas para ver lo que había dentro. Había llegado donde estaban los locos. Stefan miró por una de las puertas y se quedó petrificado por lo que vió: dentro de aquella habitación blanca, una chica lloraba, una chica que era exactamente igual que Elena, la Elena que había conocido minutos antes.

Se fue de allí con paso ligero, le habría gustado seguir investigando un poco, per no era el momento. Sin saber cómo, encontró el hall principal tras aventurase entre pasillos. Elena, esta vez sin bata, sustituída por una chaqueta de cuero, le esperaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Te insultaría pero todavía no me se tu nombre -recriminó.

-Stefan Salvatore para servirla -dijo el chico con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Elena le miró atónita para después reirse a pleno pulmón, después, le guió hacia el aparcamiento que se encontraba unos metros más allá del edificio. Montaron en un coche antiguo, de color rojo, del que Stefan no sabía la marca, la verdad, los coches no le atraían demasiado, él era más de deportes de contacto, como el rudby, de hecho, él había jugado en varios equipos, y era bastante bueno.

-Vas a conocer a tus compañeros, creo que son todos de tu edad, año más año menos... -comenzó a explicarse Elena.

-Pero... ¿cuantos años tienes tú? -preguntó él ya que hablaba como si fuese mucho más mayor.

-Soy de la edad de tu hermano -contestó ella- Veintiséis cumplidos en Abril.

Ahora entendía Stefan el porqué de su perfecta cintura y su marcada mandígula. Esa chica era otro nivel. Aunque no entendía que tenía que ver su hermano en esto.

-Voy a darte varios consejos rápidos -comentó con impaciencia- No te hagas el chulo, y menos con Tyler, Matt es muy legal, pero como le des mala espina... Luego están los chicos del bar, Enzo y Kol, son amigos nuestros, Enzo tiene un carácter... peculiar y Kol, simplemente es imbécil -se rió ante su propia broma- luego están las chicas, Rebeckah, Beckah para los amigos, es la hermana de Kol, trabaja con ellos, como Bonnie, las dos son chicas normales, podrás lidiar con ello, luego está mi hermano Jeremy y su novia Anna -le miró divertida- ya les conocerás en otro momento... -después suspiró- y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a Caroline...

Entramos en la pequeña ciudad, las casa eran bajas, pero bonitas y pulcras, era un modelo de pueblecito grande perfecto, perfectamente dispuesto, Stefan podría atreverse a decir que hasta refumaba **alegría**.

-Caroline es indescriptible, muy niña, pero sorprenderte -sentenció la joven- creo que ya sabes lo sufieciente para no cagarla. -Aparcó cerca de un bar llamado MadWine- Ahora todo depende de que no seas muy Salvatore -le dió una palmadita en la espalda antes de bajarse- Ánimo chico.

Stefan miró aquel edificio de ladrillo rojo, de aire encantador y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía dejar de ser muy Salvatore?

* * *

-Y este es tu despacho -Alaric abrió la puerta, para que Lexi pudiera ver la luminosa habitación- ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal... -contestó ella inspecionándolo todo- tiene todo lo que necesita un despacho... -Lexi sonrió al ver las flores que había en un jarrón junto a la que sería su mesa, eran exactamente iguales que las que se había encontrado en la habitación- Gracias, Ric.

El hombre sonrió levemente y, tras cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, volvió a su seriedad habitual, se sentó en la silla frente a la de Lexi.

-Siento abordar el tema tan pronto... pero tenemos que hablar de lo de Kai -suspiró pesadamente- todos los chicos están fuera, excepto los guardias y la seguridad electónica se ha duplicado -la rubia le miró- Sí, tu protegido se ha ido con mis chicos...

-Perfecto -asintió, abrió el expediente y enseguida pudo ver a un muchacho bastante atractivo, de unos veinticuatro años, de ojos castaños piel bronceada y cabellos oscuro, sonreía de forma inocente, hasta se podría decir que hasta con dulzura- Así que este es el famoso Kai..

-Si... -suspiró el hombre- El peor psicópata que he visto en mi vida... Mató a toda su familia después de intntar suicidarse él. Los mató mientras se desangraba, siempre mostró un trastorno múltiple, pero no pudimos confirmarlo, se comportaba así pero no padecía esa enfermedad... es algo, distinto, más...

-¿Oscuro? -susurró ella- ¿Crees que podría ser...? -Alaric asintió.

-Solo tú sabes de eso, Alexia. Está arraigado en su subconsciente y no sabemos lo que es... Algo hizo que se comportase de esa forma, algo le pasó, estuvo desaparecido durante cuatro meses cuando solo tenía doce años... nadie sabe ni cómo se fue ni cómo volvió. La policía estuvo investigando el caso durante años, pero nunca encontraron pistas. Pero fuera lo que fuese, lo volvió loco- el director se levantó bruscamente- no sé que hacer.

Lexi miró a su amigo, seriamente preocupada, nunca le había visto así, tan confuso y tan preocupado.

-Quiero ver al chico- pidió Lexi- no puedo hacer nada sin por lo menos mirarle a los ojos.

-Hoy no -negó- sería peligroso.

-Ric, no va a hacerme nada -replicó ella- solo tengo que verle la cara un segundo...

-No -respondió tajante- Puedes ir al pueblo- añadió antes de cerrar la puerta, después se volvió- no es una sugerencia.

La rubia miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y le ignoró deliberadamente, en cuanto el hombre cerró la puerta, repasó el expediente de Kai.

Todo era muy extraño, trastorno de personalidad, carácter violento, irónico, sentido del humor bastante negro... Poco después miró sus análisis de sangre: todo normal... Posó la mirada en un número cualquiera, y su ceja se frunció ligermante. Había algo que no encajaba. Tendría que consultarlo con Stefan. Tras un rato pensando sin llegar a ninugna conclusión lógica, siguió revisando expedientes de otros pacientes, esperando encontrar otro reto como el de Kai, pero todo eran trastornos sencillos. Los que más problemas daban eran Klaus Mikaelson, Katherina Petrova, Aprill Young y una tal Tessa. Eso sería fácil de solucionar y, si todo salía como esperaba, en menos de un año ya tendría su puesto de trabajo soñado y su premio en psicología.

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a hacer anotaciones adicionales en las fichas de los perturbados mentales.

* * *

Holaaa! Espero que les guste :)


	2. Madtown

LOCURA TRANSITORIA

Capítulo 2: Madtown

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

Lexi se adentró en el pasillo, con paso **lento**, pero firme y decidido. Miró las puertas numeradas, intentando encontrar aquello que buscaba. Se paró en seco al ver a dos vigilantes que guardaban la 606. Pasó de largo, tras saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa a los guardas.

''Ric no mentía con la vigilancia'' -pensó para sí misma- ''puede que hoy tenga que darme por vencida''.

Con un mohín de disgusto, volvió a su habitación por un camino distinto, para que los guardas no sospechasen nada extraño. Rápidamente cogió su bolso y metió lo imprescindible, poco después se encontraba fuera de aquel espeluznante edificio.

Suspiró plácidamente al meterse en su precioso escarabajo amarillo que era una de las pocas cosas de las que se sentía orgullosa, después de su doctorado, claro está. El camino a Madtown no fue difícil, lo complicado era encontrar qué hacer en esa pequeña ciudad para distraer su mente, porque el misterio de Parker le reconcomía por dentro. Entonces lo supo cuando pasó enfrente de la comisaría de policía. Paró en seco y aparcó en el primer lugar que vio.

La oficina en la que le habían dicho que la recibirían era bonita, austera, pero con cierto encanto legal. Un atractivo policía, uniformado, con la placa del Sheriff en el pecho le sonrió de forma encantadora con unos ojos castaños encandiladores.

-Buenos días señorita Branson, soy el Sheriff Elijah, acaba de llegar a la ciudad, ¿cierto?- preguntó mientras se sentaba tras la enorme mesa de roble con un café humeante en la mano.

Lexi asintió.

-Sé que no es propio de un nuevo lugareño acudir a la comisaría el primer día, pero me harían un favor si pudieran proporcionarme ciertos documentos sobre uno de mis pacientes... a ser posible, claro está - ella le sonrió dulcemente- esto, obviamente quedaría entre nosotros dos.

Elijah la miró largo y tendido, le resultaba imposible no ayudar a esa preciosa mujer, pero las mujeres rubias y guapas siempre acababan trayéndole problemas.

-Me resulta curioso que ya empiece a pedir favores, doctora- dio un sorbo a su café- y también me sorprende que tenga secretitos con su jefe... dígame el nombre de su paciente y veré que puedo hacer... la llamaré en cuanto sepa algo... pero si hago esto es porque espero tomarme algún día un café con usted- él le volvió a sonreír.

-Kai Parker -susurró Lexi- y no tiene por que ser un café, una copa también es negociable.

* * *

Stefan se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente joven en un bar un domingo por la mañana, pero pronto comprendió que era porque todos venían del hospital. Una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, le atravesó con la mirada desde la barra, mientras susurraban algo con esos labios redondeados y sonrosados, perfectos, a su compañera, una chica morena de pelo corto y cuerpo atlético, supuso que la rubia sería Beckah y la otra chica de sonrisa dulce, Bonnie.

Un chico moreno, con chupa de cuero y pantalones oscuros, se acercó al pequeño Salvatore con una jarra de cerveza, seguido de un chico rubio vestido con una clásica camisa de cuatros y vaqueros.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo? -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¡Por fin algo de sangre fresca!

-Yo soy Matt y el borracho este, es Tyler- interrumpió el rubio pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Stefan- Bienvenido a este garito de mala muerte...

-¡Eh! -gritó la rubia- Si no te gusta, Donnovan, ahí tienes la puerta -añadió enfadada.

Matt se aproximo a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-No te enfurrusques, Beck -le sonrió dulcemente- además, antes que a mí tendrías que echar a Caroline...

Stefan desvió la mirada, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, pero Tyler parecía en su misma situación, no se sentía tan solo. La verdad es que la situación en sí era bastante... complicada, se encontraba con un grupo de gente que no conocía, sin Lexi, con la mente en lo que le depararía al día siguiente en su trabajo... estaba un poco nervioso, sí.

-Bom-bom, dos jarras de cerveza bien frías, con mucha espuma -dijo Tyler apurándose la que tenía en la mano, intentando que su nuevo compañero se integrase- Stefan, esta es Bonnie.

-Encantada, Stefan- sonrió de forma encantadora, era muy guapa, dulce y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, pero no era del tipo de Stefan.

-Igualmente- respondió él dando un sorbo a su cerveza- la verdad es que esperaba a poca gente joven trabajando en el manicomio...

Elena, que había estado todo ese rato mirando el móvil, levantó la mirada y la clavó en Stefan con desaprobación. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que la madera que los rodeaba.

-No nos gusta llamarlo así, Stefan -recriminó- están enfermos, la mayoría hicieron cosas horribles, pero no es por su culpa... -la chica frunció los labios- nosotros lo llamamos Brams.

-Si, a Caroline le resultaba divertido llamarlo así -rió Tyler- No dejes que la estirada de Elena te agüe la fiesta, Stef, yo también lo solía llamar así... pero no veas lo insistente que es Care...

Elena le sacó la lengua de forma encantadora... realmente, aquella chica era guapísima, cosa que hacía que Stefan no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Ella, por un momento, pareció notarlo, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente e interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, y apareció ante sus ojos alguien que no esperaba encontrarse en ese _preciso_ momento. Se atragantó con la cerveza y empezó a toser.

Elena corrió hacia los brazos del hombre que acababa de llegar y se besaron apasionadamente. Damon Salvatore la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, hasta tan grado de casi volverse indecente. La gente de alrededor ni se inmutaba, de hecho, Tyler se reía de Stefan sin poder controlarse, mientras que Bonnie le tendía una servilleta para que se secase las comisuras de los labios. Matt y Beckah sonreían divertidos ante las dos escenas, aunque prestando menor atención al abogado y a su novia.

Damon Salvatore era el mejor abogado de los alrededores... lo tenía todo, era apuesto, inteligente y aunque pareciera imposible, desde que salía con Elena había olvidado lo que era la soberbia. Ese día había sustituido los vaqueros y la camisa por un elegante traje y se había engominado su lustroso pelo negro hacia atrás, lo que le hacía mucho más atractivo, ya que dejaba ver perfectamente esos ojos tan azules tan intensos que le caracterizaban. El chico sonrió al apartar ligeramente a su novia a un lado, y regalándole un guiño cargado de intenciones. Después echó un vistazo a la sala. Y se sorprendió de ver a su hermano pequeño allí.

-¿Stefan? -preguntó Damon extrañado, soltando del todo a Elena- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿has dejado ya ese sueño imposible de ser médico?

Excepto Beckah y Bonnie, todos los demás fruncieron el ceño un momento. Stefan, en cambio se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

-Trabajo e el Hospitan, Damon- sonrió divertido- por mucho que crezca, nunca llegaré a alcanzarte, hermano.

Una exclamación ahogada y alguna que otra carcajada resonó por la estancia. Stefan se sentía algo incómodo, después de tres años, volvía a ver a su hermano, que resultaba ser el novio de la chica a la que había estado violando con la mirada desde que llegó. La última vez que Stefan vio a Damon fue el día que acabó la segundaria y empezaba bachiller, cuando se fue de casa y nunca volvió. Después de eso, seguían en contacto, pero aún así no era lo mismo... tenía que contarle tanto a su hermano... y al parecer, él también tenía que ponerle al día, la primera era qué hacía saliendo formalmente con una chica...

-¡¿Sois hermanos?! -exclamó Bonnie, se ruborizó violentamente al sentir la mirada de todos- Em, por cierto ¿y Care? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué tal el juicio?

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, con gesto nervioso.

-Volvió al Bram Stoker... la verdad es que no fue muy bien... -miró a Elena que le miraba preocupada- intenté convencerla para que viniese conmigo aquí para olvidarse del tema, pero no quiso. Dijo que quería revisar unos informes...

-¿Trabajando un domingo libre? - reprochó Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco -debería ir a ver cómo está... ¿mejor quedamos en otro momento?

-La verdad es que sí, así me voy con mi hermano a comer a algún lado -sonrió al pequeño Salvatore- tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Elena le dio un leve beso en los labios y le guiñó un ojo a Stefan, de los demás se despidió diciendo:

-¡Os veré en Brams, matasanos!

Los demás, aunque con caras de preocupación, sonrieron levemente.

No hubo pasado siquiera un segundo desde que Elena se marchó cuando la conversación se tornó tensa.

-Que nadie le diga ni a Enzo ni a Kol lo que has oído ahora aquí, sobre todo a Kol -sentenció Beckah- Stefan, ya sé que no les conoces, pero lo harás, y por ahora esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió aturdido, menos mal que su hermano estaba allí, ¿cómo podía sentirle tan familiar y tan desconocido a la vez? ¿cómo podía sentir que el tiempo había pasado, pero a la vez sentirse como el hermano pequeño que siempre fue?

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos -se despidió Damon de forma agradable- hasta luego, chicos.

Damon miró a su hermano, instándole a ser carismático, nunca había sido tímido, pero suponía que el drama de, que esperaba que fuera, su nuevo grupo de amigos debía de tenerle abrumado.

-Encantado de conoceros -sonrió Stefan- me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tenemos que reconstruir una relación fraternal -hizo una pausa antes de añadir- Tyler, Matt, os debo una cerveza.

El mayor de los Salvatore miró a su hermano con orgullo, le hizo ilusión ver en lo que se había convertido, aunque él no estuviese allí para verle convertirse en un hombre. Algo de lo que se había arrepentido en numerosas ocasiones.

* * *

Aquí esta el siguiente :) No dice mucho, pero es algo introductorio, el próximo será mejor (espero)


	3. Malachai

LOCURA TRANSITORIA

Capítulo 3: Malachai

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

Por fin.

Kai Parker pareció sorprendido, por un instante, al ver a la imponente rubia sentarse frente a él.

-Malachai Parker... -leyó Lexi del informe que tenía en el regazo, la impaciencia le carcomía por dentro. No se había atrevido aún a mirarle a los ojos.

-Presente, aunque me suelen llamar Kai -gruñó divertido el joven- y usted es Alexia Branson, supongo.

La médico levantó la vista y clavó sus inquietantes ojos azules traslúcidos en el turbio iris azul grisáceo del chico... y se llevó una sorpresa. Kai Parker tenía un rostro agradable, pómulos altos, sonrisa de rebelde y, aunque tuviera el pelo sucio, se veía que era de un castaño oscuro brillante. Estaba flacucho y apenas tenía musculo, pero la razón era evidente: el Bram Stoker no dejaba a sus pacientes realizar actividades físicas que implicase ''ponerse en forma'', ya que podría ser peligroso. No debía de tener apenas un año más que Stefan, era adulto, pero aún así mostraba la juventud de un niño ''inconsciente''.

-Supongo que intentas impresionarme, ¿no es así? -respondió Lexi quitándose las gafas- Es muy fácil averiguar el nombre del psiquiatra, señor Parker.

El chico entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud desafiante, un reto de vez en cuando no le haría mal a su ingenio y, además, aunque esa mujer tan imponente supiese manejar la situación con sencillez, no pudo más que sentir satisfacción cuando noto la tensión en los hombros de la doctora, era fácil darse cuenta de ello cuando se llevaba una ropa tan rígida y profesional: una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de corte elegante de color negro, con unos aburridos tacones del mismo color. Kai parecía contento de tener una nueva psiquiatra.

-Tampoco tiene que ponerse a la defensiva -señaló él, quitándole importancia, después suspiró aburrido y le dirigió una mirada soñolienta- ahora es cuando le cuento toda mi vida, ¿no?, e intentamos buscar los motivos por los que llegué a asesinar a mi familia ¿cierto? Ah, pero antes tengo que explicar porque quería suicidarme... -sonrió de forma malévola- ¿por dónde quiere que empiece?

-Por nada -contestó ella- todo lo que le has dicho a los demás lo tengo escrito, no voy a hacer que lo vuelvas a repetir todo.

El chico puso cara de sorpresa, todavía no sabía si esa mujer le agradaba o no.

Lexi pasó las páginas llenas de notas, informes clínicos y alguna que otra foto de familia. Se quedó un rato mirando una, viendo a un Kai niño con sus dos hermanas y un bebé en brazos de su madre, que sonreía a la cámara sin saber que en menos de un año su hijo desaparecería y cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Volvió a detener la mirada en el muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar de algo? -gruñó Kai, algo molesto- no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Ella intentó no poner los ojos en blanco ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer si no estaba ahí?

-Hablemos pues... -cedió- ¿cuál es tu libro preferido?

-Por desgracia no me dejan leer lo que me gusta desde que estoy aquí... -replicó el chico sin ninguna expresión- como a todo, lo consideran un potencial peligro.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, Kai -ignoró Lexi- ¿Sobre qué te gustaba leer?

-Sobre **brujas** -susurró con cuidado- a mi hermana pequeña y a mí nos encantaban las historias de brujas, me recorrí todas las bibliotecas, buscando todo tipo de libros, tanto viejos como nuevos, cuanto más antiguos eran, más nos gustaban...

El chico hablaba abstraído, trasladado a otro lugar, Lexi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: acaba de conseguirlo, acaba de iniciar el camino que le guiaría a la mente de Kai, había sido tan sencillo que apenas había podido creerlo, pronto ese sentimiento de **euforia** desapareció, al ver una arruga preocupada en la frente del chico

-No sé qué tiene que ver esto con su trabajo de loquera- espetó el paciente con rabia- ¿qué hora es?

-Puedes irte ya, si eso es lo que estás preguntando... ¡Señor Donnovan! -la rubia anotó algo en color rojo, en mitad de la ficha de paciente, en el apartado de observaciones.

Matt, con su uniforme de seguridad del hospital sacó a Kai del despacho, el muchacho tenía una expresión extraña, una mezcla entre el **odio** y la frustración. Ambos sentimientos nunca quedaban muy lejos el uno del otro.

Kai , en mitad de su estado de ensimismamiento localizó por el rabillo del ojo una melena rubia al otro lado del pasillo y se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver que se acercaba. Matt tiraba de él para que se moviera más rápido y Lexi seguía mirándole de manera escrutadora.

La chica continuó avanzando hasta llegar hasta ellos, tenía el pelo largo y rubio, perfectamente liso. Llevaba un vestido azul, suelto, que resaltaba el poderoso color de sus ojos. Solo se miraron un instante, lo suficiente para que él diera la señal: parpadeó tres veces seguidas y después mantuvo el contacto un segundo. Ella asintió levemente, de forma imperceptible. Y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Matt.

-¿Nos vemos luego? -preguntó a su amigo como si Kai no estuviera a su lado.

-Claro... Así te presentamos al nuevo -le respondió con una sonrisa, ella hizo una mueca de asco absoluto- Vamos, no seas así...

-¡Adiós Donnovan! -exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Kai miró a su opresor, parecía preocupado con la chica, pero eso lo sabría más tarde, gracias a ese encontronazo, el chico tenía su respuesta: hoy tendría que autolesionarse para ver a Caroline.

* * *

Stefan miró a Lexi con el ceño fruncido, su maestra le había llamado para informarle del caso Parker, ella parecía contenta con el progreso que había hecho, pero él, no tanto.

-¿Brujas? ¿Le gustaban los cuentos de brujas? -preguntó irritado- ¿Saber eso de él es un comienzo útil?

-Stefan, si te estoy contando esto no es para que opines -le recriminó Lexi- quiero que te encargues de él, de curar sus heridas, de ser su médico. Sólo tú. También quiero que busques libros de brujas - le miró seria- haz como si de verdad creyeras en ellas. Tenemos que conocerle, intentar pensar como él, cuando lo logremos, podremos avanzar.

-Pero...

-Eso es todo por ahora -le ignoró y volvió a revisar sus papeles- puedes irte.

* * *

El joven salió del despacho hecho una furia, la actitud de la doctora muchas veces le exasperaba, no era suficiente todo el trabajo que tenía ya, sino que ahora le encomendaba una ''misión especial''. Lo de buscar historias de brujas le parecía absurdo, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Habían pasado más de tres horas de la charla con la psiquiatra y Kai se sentía más enjaulado que en todos esos años de ingreso, todavía no entendía como había podido cometer aquel desliz.

Podía oír el goteo de su propia sangre contra el suelo. Se había dado un par de cabezazos contra la pared y se había hecho un brecha, porque debía de haberse clavado el gotelé bastante hondo. Permaneció tumbado un buen rato. Matt ya habría avisado a Caroline y estaría de camino.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico de su edad, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, alto, cuadrado y con cara de haber tenido un día malísimo. Desde luego no era Caroline y, aunque sentía cierta lástima por aquel estudiante enfadado, Kai no pudo disimular su desagrado.

-¿Y la doctora Forbes? -inquirió con un tono que hacía aumentar el malestar del recién llegado.

-Soy Stefan Salvatore y a partir de ahora cumpliré las tareas de la señorita Forbes- replicó el chico con una mueca- ¿qué ganas con darte cabezazos contra la pared?

Stefan estaba sacando el instrumental médico para curarle, tenía lo normal: gasas, unas pinzas para el algodón, desinfectante, aguja, hilo, una palangana que llenó con agua fría, una pomada cicatrizante...

-Eso a ti no te importa -contestó Kai de mala gana.

-Parece que no te gustan los cambios -comentó Stefan mientras le limpiaba la herida.

-Exactamente -musitó el herido- espera, ¿estás intentando ser simpático con un criminal?

-Puede ser -contestó desenfadadamente- me resultas algo más interesante que el resto- se encogió de hombros- la gente de aquí es agradable... pero... soy más de estar con gente solo en lo necesario.

Kai evaluó la mirada del chico, preguntándose como un alma como la suya se encontraba en un lugar tan inhóspito, ya casi no recordaba lo que era ser inocente, el no ser violento... el no tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

''El rubito sultura bien, después de todo'' -pensó Kai. Pero no podía evitar imaginarse las suaves manos de Caroline curándole mientras le reñía por haberse dado tan fuerte. Frunció los labios, si se había autolesionado era para poder hablar con ella, para contarle como la doctora Branson había conseguido hacer una pequeña fisura en su armadura, no para hablar con el nuevo doctor guaperas.

-Ya está -dijo Stefan con orgullo mientras terminaba de vendarle la cabeza- espero que no tenga que volver a verte por algo así.

Kai le miró detenidamente y analizo todos sus movimientos, tan parecidos a la de la psiquiatra, puede ser que la docencia haga que un profesor dé una parte de sí mismo a un alumno. Tendría que tener cuidado, sobretodo porque ya se había dado cuenta de los planes de Lexi.

Y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

-¡TÚ! -gritó una voz de mujer a lo lejos- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Stefan se giró. Gracias a dios que no había nadie en el pasillo. Se preparó para lo peor, ya estaba sobre aviso, antes de curar a Kai había ido con Elena y Tyler a tomar un café en la pequeña cafetería del hospital y al decirles que Lexi le había encargado que se ocupara de Parker, sus compañeros se sorprendieron y se temieron que Caroline se enfadara. Y todo indicaba que aquella gritona era la señorita Forbes.

Caroline era una chica realmente atractiva, lo que hizo a Stefan tragar saliva, no es que fuera guapa, como Rebeckah o impresionante, como Elena, el encanto de aquella rubia enfurecida era notable, simplemente era... absolutamente preciosa, de rostro dulce, aunque ahora mismo sus ojos azul cielo estaban envueltos en las llamas de una furia insostenible. Su piel era tan fina como la porcelana y su cuerpo delgado daba una impresión de fragilidad, sobre todo con ese vestido azul holgado bajo la bata blanca. El pelo rubio, muy claro, estaba perfecto, no se movía ni un solo cabello.

-Acabo de atender al paciente de la 606 -respondió el chico tras una breve conmoción, serio, después de todo, iban a ser rivales y tendría que jugar duro- le he dado cuatro puntos en...

-¡Parker es _MI_ paciente! -siguió gritando enfatizando el posesivo, indignada- es_ MI_ obligación tratarle...

La chica clavó la mirada profundamente en la de él. Y él pudo percibir su odio, de hecho, él ya empezaba a odiarla un poco, también, y dejó que ese sentimiento arraigara, sin darse cuenta, dentro de él, así que no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante.

Caroline apretó los dientes indignada, se había fijado perfectamente en el lustroso cabello del chico, con reflejos dorados brillando al mínimo contacto de sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Ya desde la distancia había percibido los anchos hombros y el cuerpo fibroso de hacer deporte, pese a que llevaba unos vaqueros sueltos, una camisa de color violeta, bien colocada por dentro del pantalón y la bata. Pero lo que más había sacado de quicio a Caroline eran aquellos ojos verdes, tan profundos, tan salvajes y esa sonrisa de superioridad que acababa de esbozar. Por eso, el cabreo que llevaba pasó al nivel de espantar dragones.

-La orden viene de arriba -le cortó Stefan con brusquedad- que te consideren incapaz de hacer bien tu trabajo no es mi culpa. Además, Parker es un paciente peligroso, no creo que una chiquilla como tú sea capaz de lidiar con algo así.

Stefan supo al instante que se había sobrepasado el límite de lo desagradable, pero había reprimido el mal humor que llevaba arrastrando durante todo el día y...

A Caroline empezó a picarle la mano derecha, le ardía y tenía ese dolor punzante, como si hubiera abofeteado a alguien. Después se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. En la mejilla izquierda de Stefan se podía ver perfectamente la marca roja de su mano.

Toda la ira de la chica se esfumó en un instante, dando lugar al arrepentimiento y a la más absoluta vergüenza. Lo único que quería era salir huyendo de allí, corriendo, si acaso ir donde Kai o llorar en el regazo de Elena, porque todas las cargas que tenía sobre los hombros empezaban a pesarle demasiado y aquel maldito niño de Tennessee había venido a interponerse en su camino con aquella arrogancia narcisista... Decidió mantener su dignidad, ya que no podía volver atrás y, disculparse, a ese, nunca.

Care levantó la cabeza, orgullosa y decidió cruzar el pasillo hasta plantarse frente al despacho de Alaric, pero no sin antes susurrarle al niñato arrogante por lo bajo:

-En Chicago hacemos las cosas de otra forma, señor Salvatore -ambos se dedicaron una mirada envenenada- y si quieres guerra, créeme que la tendrás.

Y la chica se fue alejando, dejando a Stefan con una sonrisa irónica en los labios: por fin había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para prestarle atención.

* * *

:)


End file.
